1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to devices for automatically milking animals and more particularly to a milking parlour and a milking robot comprising a robot arm construction for automatically connecting a teat cup to a teat of an animal to be milked.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices are known for automatically milking animals in which a robot arm can be pivoted in a horizontal plane under the udder of the animal. In such known arrangements, in addition to means for moving the entire robot arm construction in the longitudinal direction of the milking parlour, there may be provided actuators for moving the robot arm in the vertical direction and in two co-ordinates in the horizontal plane. Such a device is known from European Patent Application EP A 0 519 544.